militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bayda and Baniyas massacres
|perp = |perpetrators= |perpetrator = |susperps = |susperp = |weapons = |numparts = |numpart = |dfens = |dfen = |footage = |motive = }} The Bayda and Baniyas massacres were two widely reported on massacres that occurred in May 2013 in the village of Bayda and the city of Baniyas, in Tartus Governorate, Syria, where pro-Assad troops, supported by paramilitaries, killed civilians in the Sunni village and the Sunni part of the city. The killings were supposedly in retaliation for an earlier rebel attack near the town that left at least half a dozen soldiers dead. There were reports of whole families being killed in the two massacres 2–3 May, and thousands were attempting to flee the area.The Guardian, 4 May 2013 At least 100 people were killed, while others say that number exceeds 400.Syria’s civil war: The bloody stalemate persists Human Rights Watch put the number of dead at 248Syrian forces executed 248 in two villages in May: HRW in mass summary executions.HRW According to a UN report between 300 and 450 people were killed.Syrian forces responsible for Banias massacres: U.N. report Survivors have testified that it was regular troops, backed by the paramilitary National Defence Force (NDF), that entered the village and began "a murderous attack: burning, looting and killing". Events Soldiers killed Early on 2 May 2013, rebels fought with government troops near Bayda.Sectarian killings reported in Syrian village Activists said a bus carrying pro-government militants, known as Shabiha, was attacked, killing seven and wounding 20-30.Syrian troops storm "massacre" villageDozens killed in Syria's Banias Syrian forces and Shabiha militiamen from the surrounding area returned in the afternoon and stormed the village. Village raided Syrian troops backed by the pro-government gunmen swept into the village in the mountains near the Mediterranean coast killing dozens of people, including women and children, and torching homes. Before the militia entered the village, the military bombarded Bayda from the sea with rockets.Sectarian violence reported in Syrian city of Baniyas The UK-based Syrian Observatory for Human Rights said that at least 50 people – and possibly as many as 100 – were killed in the violence. Witnesses said some of the dead were killed with knives or blunt objects and that dozens of villagers were still missing.Syrian dictator Assad 'massacres up to 100 men, women and children' with knives and guns as U.S says arming rebels is now an option Later, SOHR stated they were able to document the deaths of 51 people.Opposition accuses Syria regime of massacre in coastal region Another activist report documented 72 deaths.Syrians flee 'massacres' in Baniyas and al-Bayda Opposition activists said that, although Bayda was rebel-held, only 14 rebel fighters were in the village. One opposition activist stated that the attack was in fact retaliation for another attack in a neighbouring area four days previously that had resulted in the death of several soldiers.Syria: Sunni village 'massacred' in Alawaite heartland Victims included Bayda's former village imam of 30 years, Sheikh Biyasi, "a government loyalist who alienated local people with his political views before resigning two years ago." The Biyasi family was described by Reuters as suffering "some of the worst losses, with 36 documented deaths".Reuters, 28 May 2013, Insight: Syrian village gives up secrets after dawn killings Baniyas massacre On 3 May,At least 62 bodies found in Syria's Banias: watchdog another massacre was, according to SOHR, perpetrated in the Ras al-Nabaa district of Baniyas causing hundreds of Sunni residents to flee their homes.Syrians flee coastal town after mass killings According to one opposition report, a total of 77 civilians, including 14 children, were killed. Another two opposition groups documented, by name, 96-145 people who are thought to have been executed in the district.VDC Martyrs145 civilians (34 children, 40 women, 71 men) killed in the Banias massacre Four pro-government militiamen and two soldiers were also killed in the area in clashes with rebel fighters.Death toll for Friday 3/5/2013: More than 130 people killed yesterday in Syria. State media, for its part, stated their forces were seeking only to clear the area of "terrorists". Mihrac Ural, a pro-government militia commander spoke of the necessity to besiege and "cleanse" Baniyas from what he called "traitors".Pro-regime militant speaks of “cleansing” Banias In all, the military claimed that they killed 40 "terrorists" in Bayda and Baniyas.Syrian activists document al-Bayda and Baniyas 'massacre' References External links * 'No Ones Left' hrw report Category:Military operations of the Syrian Civil War in 2013 Category:Massacres of the Syrian Civil War perpetrated by the Syrian Army Category:Baniyas